One of the problems posed in information transmission systems is the way to manage information losses due to interruptions in the communication, which interruptions may be erratic.
Following an “erratic” send or receive, a receiver may not have access to several packets of the message transmitted and not be able to send a request to the sender to ask for the missing packets.
Packet losses being not predictable, the message may be transmitted several times to avoid information losses. A simple procedure consists, for example, in repeating the message. The receiver losing several packets must listen, possibly several times, to the whole of the message. For long messages and/or in the case of low bandwidth, this way of operating may become problematic. In all cases, it leads to a significant time loss.